Patience Worth
thumb|400px|center Existen cientos de casos registrados de fenómenos paranormales relacionados con el tablero Ouija, desde simples sucesos de tipo poltergeist a inexplicables posesiones diabólicas. Ninguno de ellos, sin embargo, asombra tanto como el caso de Patience Worth. ¿Quién fue Patience Worth? Nadie lo sabe realmente. Solo podemos decir que es el nombre de una de las tantas criaturas del plano astral que se manifestaron a través del tablero Ouija; con el rasgo singular de no ofrecer pronósticos ni profecías ni vagas experiencias de ultratumba. Lo único que motivaba las sesiones en las que se presentaba Patience Worth era la literatura. El extraordinario caso de Patience Worth fue ampliamente documentado en varios libros: Cantante en las sombras: la extraña historia de Patience Worth (Singer in the Shadows: The Strange Story of Patience Worth), Patience Worth: un misterio psíquico (Patience Worth: A Psychic Mystery) y El caso de Patience Worth (The Case of Patience Worth). Repasemos a grandes rasgos lo más interesante de esta historia. Patience Worth, tal como el espíritu desencarnado de esta mujer se identificó a sí mismo, empezó a comunicarse con un ama de casa de San Louis, Estados Unidos, llamada Pearl Curran. La comunicación se estableció mediante el tablero Ouija, muy popular durante el auge de la parapsicología. El hecho se registró durante el 8 de julio de 1913. En aquella primera sesión el tablero Ouija arrojó la siguiente declaración: "Muchas lunas atrás he vivido. Nuevamente, regreso. Patience Worth, mi nombre." (Many moons ago I lived. Again I come. Patience Worth my name) Patience Worth reveló muy poco sobre sí misma, solo que había nacido en 1649 en Dorsetshire, Inglaterra, en el seno de una familia pobre. Nunca contrajo matrimonio, bochorno que la llevó a viajar a las colonias americanas, donde murió en medio de una masacre. A través del tablero Ouija de Pearl Curran, Patience Worth empezó a dictar poemas y trabajos literarios de manera incansable, empleando giros y términos ya en desuso, y que difícilmente podrían ser accesibles para una ama de casa sin instrucción formal en el inglés del período isabelino y que abandonó la escuela a los 14 años. Durante años Patience Worth vertió su obra sin interrupciones ni bloqueos creativos de ninguna índole. Varios tableros Ouija debieron ser reemplazados durante el proceso. Incluso se utilizaron otros métodos, como el llamado Juego de la copa y la escritura automática. La obra de Patience Worth empezó a ser publicada, primero en distintas revistas dedicadas a la parapsicología y luego en periódicos convencionales, llegando a recoger verdaderos fanáticos entre una amplia audiencia que combinaba a escépticos con entusiastas creyentes. En los primeros cinco años de comunicación Patience Worth emitió a través del tablero Ouija la cifra asombrosa de 4.000.000 de palabras, que luego serían agrupadas en 29 volúmenes y más de 2500 poemas, guiones teatrales, relatos cortos, alegorías, epigramas y seis novelas de considerable grosor. Sin dudas la más popular de las novelas de Patience Worth fue La triste historia (The Sorry Tale), obra épica de 300.000 palabras acerca de la vida de Jesús, y que le tomó casi dos años en dictarla. Otras novelas importantes de Patience Worth fueron: Hope Trueblood, ubicada en el período victoriano, es decir, futurista desde la perspectiva de la autora; Telka (Telka), La olla sobre la rueda (The Pot Upon the Wheel), Samuel Wheaton (Samuel Wheaton) y El cuento alegre (The Merry Tale). Después de semejante desgaste creativo, en 1922 las comunicaciones de ultratumba de Patience Worth comenzaron a deteriorarse. Para muchos esto no se debió a la falta de creatividad del espíritu, verdaderamente inagotable, sino a los cambios que fue experimentando Pearl Curran en su vida personal, entre ellos, su primer embarazo. También el interés público, notable al comienzo, fue perdiendo vigor. De hecho, casi nadie recordaba a Patience Worth cuando Pearl Curran falleció en 1937. Desde entonces las obras completas de Patience Worth han sido exhaustivamente analizadas por filólogos de gran renombre. Todos coinciden en su correcto uso del inglés del siglo XVII y en la inclusión de auténticos detalles históricos. Los críticos literarios también abordaron el misterio, determinando una adecuada construcción de argumentos y personajes. Solo la psicología, y un número considerable de escépticos consideran que todo el asunto fue un elaborado fraude. No obstante, el caso de Patience Worth continúa siendo un misterio. Sin embargo, solo existen dos explicaciones posibles: o Pear Curran, de limitadas posibilidades intelectuales, logró de algún modo acceder a las regiones más insondables de su mente para extraer fragmentos del inconsciente colectivo; o una autora frustrada, probadamente muerta, se convirtió por mérito propio en uno de los espíritus más prolíficos de la historia. Categoría:Leyendas urbanas Categoría:Rituales Categoría:Fantasmas